Presently, the majority of form is for accepting input from a user are either printed on paper or displayed on a computer screen. With a paper-based form, the user writes information on the form by hand, usually in spaces or boxes provided adjacent printed questions or instructions. The information is later keyed into a computer system for online storage processing and storage. With a screen-based form, the user enters information into the form via a computer keyboard. Both of these approaches have disadvantages. The screen-based approach is convenient to the form recipient, but requires that the user have access to a computer system. By contrast, the paper-based approach only requires the user to apply pen to paper, but requires the form recipient to wait for manual delivery of the form and perform data entry of its content.